


Нелогичности

by Givsen



Category: Defense Devil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4159593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нелогичность людей трудно просчитать. Слова и действия никогда не будут тождественно равными. Хотя, может, в этом-то и есть вся прелесть бытия?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нелогичности

      Она ступает по тропинке так, словно по обе стороны находится ревущая пропасть, — аккуратно, почти в ровную линию. Красивая девушка с длинными вьющимися волосами и такой доброжелательной улыбкой, что кажется, будто всех сказочных принцесс рисовали с неё.  
      Он идёт рядом, изредка косится на неё и делает глубокие затяжки. Стряхивает пепел на землю, наступает на окурок, а затем закуривает новую, не делая перерывов. Высокий статный мужчина в классическом костюме с тяжёлым взглядом и не самым эмоциональным лицом. Лишь изредка на его губах скользит тень улыбки. И то только при взгляде на девушку, вышагивающую по правую руку от него.  
      — Это нелогично, — произносит Шугарл, наконец. Пальцы вздрагивают, пепел осыпается на тропинку и тут же безжалостно приминается ботинком.   
      — Ты так думаешь? — Юпитер улыбается и расставляет руки, словно и в самом деле идёт по тонкому канату над бездной Ада. — А мне кажется, что всё вполне закономерно.  
      — Закономерность и логичность — разные понятия, — чеканит Шугарл, поджав губы. — А ещё экзамен сдавала. Как тебе поставили хорошую отметку, если ты такие понятия путаешь?  
      Юпитер уже давно не верит в его напускную грозность. Никогда не верила, если быть честным, потому что постоянно видела за холодностью искренность, ради которой обычно совершаются подвиги. Именно потому она доверилась: доверила себя и свою жизнь ему. И даже не боится…   
      Нет, она абсолютно уверена в том, что Шугарл никогда в жизни не предаст её доверия.  
      — Ты — хороший учитель, — кивает Юпитер, — поэтому я и получаю такие отметки. Видишь? — Она машет у него перед носом листиком, на котором ярко-красной ручкой выведена цифра «100». — Преподаватели сказали, что я отлично подготовилась.  
      — Это твоя заслуга, — дёргает плечом Шугарл и снова закуривает. Он почему-то постоянно отвергает её благодарность. — Я совершенно непричастен.  
      Юпитер прищуривается и качает головой, сбившись с ритма шагов. Шугарлу бесполезно что-то доказывать, особенно если это что-то обратно его словам. Он может просто взять и передоказать это такими путями, что останется лишь согласиться. В этом весь он — точный, математически выверенный, как корень квадратного уравнения. Безошибочный, как то, что дважды два будет четыре.  
      Странно, что сейчас он просто отрицает, а не пытается забить противоречия фактами. Быть может, нет слов? Или аргументов? Или доказательств?  
      — И всё равно это нелогично, — вновь говорит Шугарл и поворачивается к Юпитер.  
      — Почему бы тебе просто в это не поверить? — вздыхает она, остановившись и спрятав руки за спину.   
      Она сжимает крупную застёжку на сумке и, на самом деле, страшно волнуется, но показывать этого не хочет. Ей пока хватает того, что Шугарл и сам в некотором смятении, но тоже упорно держится за привычную флегматичность.  
      — Я не могу поверить в то, что не доказано. — Он достаёт свою книжку и быстро что-то пишет, затем задумчиво смотрит на Юпитер и снова пишет. — Вот, видишь? — Он тычет пальцем в сложную витиеватую формулу, от которой ум за разум заходит, и нервно сжимает сигарету губами. Слышно, как фильтр едва заметно скрипит о зубы.  
      — Вижу, — кивает Юпитер, послушно глядя на чуть смятые серые листы, — красивые закорючки, ажурное плетение. — Она заходится смехом, когда Шугарл удивлённо смотрит на ту же формулу, силясь увидеть там то, что разглядела она.  
      — Да нет же! — Он, кажется, теряет терпение, но затем вновь берёт себя в руки и захлопывает книжку. — Я хочу сказать, что если твои слова и предполагаемые действия обратить в формулу и переменные, не получается тождества. Только неравенство.  
      Юпитер молчит некоторое время, а затем вновь расставляет руки и делает шаг. Она снова над ревущей пропастью, идёт практически по ниточке. И дуновение ветерка раскачивает её над этой пропастью, словно предоставляя выбор, куда свалиться: вправо или влево.  
      — Я думаю, это справедливо, — изрекает Юпитер. Она оборачивается и смотрит поверх плеча на Шугарла.  
      — Но это нелогично, — упрямо повторяет тот, в два шага догнав её. — Если не будет равенства, это несправедливо. Нечестно. Не… годится, в конце концов.  
      Юпитер останавливается и резко поворачивается к нему, упирается в грудь ладонями и строго хмурит брови, чем окончательно сбивает его с толку. Не привык Шугарл к такому проявлению характера, особенно с её стороны. Любые жизненные неурядицы она предпочитает встречать улыбкой, а тут такая непоколебимая, что даже удивительно.  
      — Хорошо, — говорит Юпитер, — а если отбросить все твои формулы и взять живых людей… Или не совсем живых и даже не совсем людей… Ну, в общем, если взять тех, кого мы знаем. — Она задумчиво смотрит на небо и улыбается. — Вот, например…  
      — Нет. — Шугарл обхватывает запястья и едва справляется с тоскливым вздохом. — Их мы точно не будем брать в пример.  
      — Но, согласись, — она придвигается и заговорщически понижает голос, — если всё-таки посмотреть на них, неравенство такое, что почти отрицание.   
      Шугарл качает головой и опускает её руки. Этот спор просто бессмыслен. Он не закончится никогда, потому что можно бесконечно перебирать фактами и сомнительными доказательствами, а ведь тождество-то от этого всё равно не возникнет. Математические формулы верны и беспристрастны — они не станут лгать ради чьего-то успокоения. Поэтому Шугарл верит им куда больше, чем сомнительным поступкам. В конце концов, поступки потом тоже можно просчитать.   
      Так почему же люди, чёрт бы их подрал, предпочитают всё рассчитывать уже после поступка, а не до?   
      И сейчас эта девчонка предлагает ему поступиться принципами и отбросить анализ. Как? Зачем? Неужели настолько приятно сталкиваться лбами в потёмках, а не двигаться по заранее заданной траектории, избегая ошибок?  
      — Я не хочу ни соглашаться, ни опровергать, — говорит Шугарл. — Мне безразлично.  
      — Правда? — Юпитер весело смеётся, вновь вогнав его в ступор. — Тогда руку мою отпусти, безразличный.  
      Шугарл опускает глаза и едва не роняет изо рта сигарету, поняв, что и в самом деле продолжает держать её запястье. Он тут же разжимает пальцы. Нет, хватит с него этого. Пора вводить аксиомы, а то доказывать теоремы что-то поднадоело. Глядишь, и жить станет проще.  
      — Мне пора идти, — произносит он, чиркая зажигалкой, которая, как назло, почему-то не хочет зажигаться.  
      Юпитер некоторое время смотрит, как ветер постоянно сдувает появляющийся огонёк, а затем закрывает его ладонями.   
      — Люди, — говорит она, — вообще по сути своей нелогичны и полны неравенств. Взять хотя бы то, что мы плачем от счастья. — Когда кончик сигареты вспыхивает и появляется тоненькая струйка дыма, она убирает руки и улыбается. — Ведь слёзы подразумевают боль, обиду, утрату. Однако я могу расплакаться, когда вижу, что мама радостно смеётся, а папа вновь создаёт шедевр. Счастье равно слёзы. Это нелогично.  
      — Нелогично, — соглашается Шугарл. А что ему ещё остаётся?  
      — Вот видишь. — Юпитер приподнимается на носочки и, положив руки на вздрогнувшие плечи, целует его в щёку. — Я буду ждать тебя завтра после занятий на том же месте. Пока! — Она машет рукой и вприпрыжку убегает, становясь похожей на ту самую маленькую девочку, которую он, Шугарл, когда-то (вечность назад?) спас из лап подонков в Аду.  
      — Удачи на экзамене, — бормочет он и, вздохнув, отворачивается.   
      Рука непроизвольно поднимается, а пальцы ощупывают кожу на том месте, где её коснулись тёплые мягкие губы. Однако подушечки словно обжигает, и Шугарл отдёргивает руку, усмехнувшись секундной слабости.  
      — Нелогичность. — Он открывает книгу и пальцем перечёркивает знак равенства между получившимися числами. Затем, подумав, добавляет галочку и подчёркивает её. — Что ж, — говорит он, — в этом, наверное, тоже есть своя прелесть. — И, вспомнив тех двоих, сокрушённо качает головой. — Не всегда, конечно.  
      — Некоторые исключения только подтверждают правило, — раздаётся шёпот сзади, и Шугарл едва не подпрыгивает.   
      Несносная девчонка, вот же!  
      За спиной стоит Юпитер. Её щёки покрыты ярким румянцем, а уголки губ чуть подрагивают. Видно же, что ей хочется рассмеяться в голос.  
      — Я… не могу с этим согласиться, — чопорно отвечает Шугарл. — Исключения никогда ещё не подтверждали правило — математика не прощает отклонений. А эта фраза — абсурд.  
      — Это не абсурд, а римское право, — назидательно говорит Юпитер и кивает на свою сумку. — У меня завтра экзамен на эту тему будет.  
      — Удачи. — Шугарл кивает, пытаясь примерить римское правило на строгие математические формулы. И понимает, что оно никак не налезает, как маленький носок на лапу сорок восьмого размера.   
      — Спасибо! — Юпитер хватает его за руку, дёргает на себя, заставив чуть наклониться, и звонко целует в другую щёку. — Завтра на том же месте, не забудь! — И снова убегает.  
      На этот раз Шугарл долгим взглядом провожает удаляющуюся фигурку и лишь затем позволяет себе выдохнуть и усмехнуться. Наверное, человеческие особенности, как лимиты, — некоторые просто недостижимы. Надо бы с этим смириться. И в очередной раз согласиться с этой девчонкой.  
      Свидание… подумать только.  
      Шугарл устало вздыхает и тушит очередной окурок. Теперь бы рассчитать с минимальной погрешностью, что их ожидает после этого похода в кино. Не хочется где-то просчитаться и нарваться на воинственное пыхтение отца Сельмы. И так голова болит.


End file.
